


Seducing a Phoenix

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [2]
Category: Charmed
Genre: BAMF Bianca, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne





	Seducing a Phoenix

She flips her hair over her shoulder. The picture of perfection, and fire. Yes, fire. That’s the best word that Chris could find for the woman wearing leather. Fire.

 

She twirled through the demons and during her dance of death, she caught his eye. She smiled when she noticed his attention, a smile filled with all teeth. A beautiful woman that caught his eye with her strength and beauty.

 

A demon shimmered behind her, but before he could take the hit, Chris eliminated the threat by snapping his wrist and sending the demon into the cave wall using his own witch power of telekinesis. It may not be as flashy as his brother’s powers, but his did their job.

 

Demon ashes littering the floor, she finishes off the demon he threw with a careless jab. “Enjoy the show?”

 

Chris forces himself to laugh through his tightened throat. She saunters over to him, sex personified. Fire. Definitely a flame that could either warm you, or utterly destroy. Beauty and destruction. There’s a reason why his brother jokes that there’s something wrong with him. “Absolutely.”

 

She rolls her eyes, a fun side revealed along with her competent deadliness. She could problem kill him before he had a chance of orbing, but that’s part of the reason why he had frozen in his steps. She was, is, beautiful and her dance had caught his attention when he had just wanted to take a quick peek to see what all the fuss in the demon world was and head back up to pull a prank on Wyatt.

 

“What brings a witch down here?” Hands on her hips only accentuate her waist and curves. The leather does little to cover her, but she’s confident in it, just as she had been a few moments ago when killing the attacking demons.

 

A smirk and raised eyebrows accompany his next words, “To see the beauty of the landscape. Chris Halliwell, at your service.”

 

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at that, and force a laugh. “A little Charmed One? Which set of three do you come from?”

 

“First set. I’m the cute little brother.” He gives her a wink and a genuine smile. “You?”

 

“Bianca, Phoenix Clan.” She puts her knives back into the sheaths on her sides.

 

“Assassin?” Curious, but just another mystery for him to uncrack. “Sweet. Want to have dinner with me? P3 has the best salmon around.”

 

She laughs, an innocent sound and something that Chris files away to be remembered. His Aunt Phoebe had been getting onto him to date more, and why not a Phoenix? He took after her and Prue after all. Well, his whole family seemed to take after Phoebe, especially with their fascination with evil and proneness to date a demon (That was one time, Chris! –Melinda, his little sister), sorceress (Never mention it again. Ever. –Wyatt, big brother and Twice Blessed pain in the…), and vampire (Seriously? Don’t talk to me. – Melinda, again).

 

“Sure. Meet you there at seven.” She shimmered out, and Chris let out a full on laugh.

 

He had a date with an assassin witch at his mother’s restaurant. Who said being Charmed couldn’t be fun?

 

 


End file.
